Pactio Cards NEO
by leo247
Summary: YOUR Pactio cards
1. Everyones Pactio cards

To all authors, I like to say that I would like to post your great work.

Your OC Pactio cards.

Pactio Cards you put so mush hard work into making.

I will post your OC Pactio cards to show everyone how great they are and the things they do.

Please PM me the Pactio cards you made up.

What they do, what powers they have, what do they look like, what the partner are wearing and anything else there card dose. Anything.

If the master of the card is a OC character please tell me there name. If the OC character is using a fake name please tell me. If you don't want anyone to know there real name just tell me another name they use. Even if it's a nickname.

Please send me the name of your story your OC Pactio cards are from.

Please remember to send me the names of who the master and partner of the card is.

You can even review on how much hard work you made your Pactio card.

I want everyone to know your great work on your Pactio cards. :)


	2. Pale Roots: Evangeline AK Mcdowell

This Pactio card is made by Animajunki1230

Negima story: Pale Roots.

* * *

Magister: Thane Mastizetai.

Ministra: Evangeline Anastasia Katherine McDowell.

The harbinger of icy shadows/titulus gelidas umbras

Color: Purple

Direction: West

Planet: Mars

Virtue: Pride

Artifact: umbratus crucis (The shaded cross)

This artifact is not so much a magical weapon of destruction as it is a weapon of mental insecurity built on Evangeline's legend as the Dark Evangel. This weapon allows her to cast low to mid-level Darkness magic without an incantation and allows a caster to reduce the chant required for High level and even ancient level Darkness magic. However, that is a secondary function. The Crosses true power is to create a Phantasmagoria that withdraws Eva away from the barrier of the school and brings a large number of people into it and allows her access to all her unholy power in a separated space that resembles a massive darkened forest with only the full moon to illuminate the night sky. Here, Eva is in full command of her power with the forest a living extension of herself. The cross itself is pitch black and stands at nearly 9 feet tall with crimson ivy thorns that wrap around the head and most of the lower half.

All will fear her in the forest, for it is a forest built to please it's master and destroy her foes utterly. Beware the Shaded Cross.


	3. Pale Roots: Sayo Aisaka

This Pactio card is made by Animajunki1230

Negima story: Pale Roots.

* * *

Magister: Thane Mastizetai.

Ministra: Sayo Aisaka

Title: Girl Outside Time/ puella extra tempus

Color: White

Direction: Center

Planet: Venus

Virtue: Love

Artifact: Papilio scriptor cornu/ The butterfly's wing

This artifact is also not of any particular legend or story, having been born of a ghosts angst from remaining static and unnoticed for sixty years, this constant lack of change allowed Sayo's power to manifest itself into the power to control Time to a great extent. However, it can only halt the progression of time for her and of one other individual. This will bring a great deal of strain to the passenger as the marvel at the wonders of stopped cause and effect around them, allowing them to remain at most for a whole minute. Sayo is unaffected by the cards effect due to her ethereal state. Much like the butterfly, this card is a representation of life after death to those who don't pass on, the wings that form on Sayo's back looking as if she was a messenger to bring the souls of the dead to beyond.


	4. Pale Roots: Setsuna Sakurazaki

This Pactio card is made by Animajunki1230

Negima story: Pale Roots.

* * *

Magister: Thane Mastizetai.

Ministra: Setsuna Sakurazaki

Title: alitis album daemonium/ white winged demon

Color: Blue

Direction: East

Planet: Saturn

Virtue: Justice

Artifact: Roku ken Rerumu/ six sword realms

This artifact is a representation of the six paths a living being can take in their afterlife. The path of the Animal, the path of the Hungry Ghost, the path of Hell, the path of God, The path of the raging Asura, and the Path of the Human. Each one takes a lifetime to accumulate the sins and deeds to walk one of these paths, however, as a sword is meant for killing, so too does this artifact reflect these paths in the six swords that come from the artifact.

The first sword, Idaina kimono/great beast, is a sword that can quell most lower level intelligent monsters and even making them fight for Setsuna. It also has the ability to summon one Greater Monster, ranging anywhere from a Chimera, to an Ancient Dragon, and making it fight for Setsuna for 3 minutes. However, this effect can only be used every two days, and if it is used, the sword can't be used in that time. The blade itself looks like a wakazashi with a furry hilt and a jagged blade edge with a small chain wrapped around it.

The second sword, Maiti kiga/ Mighty hunger, is a situation type blade that does poorly against non-mage enemies. This sword is meant to devour spiritual and Magical energy's on contact, not actually cutting the flesh of the recipient of any attacks. Instead, the foe will start to feel a fatigue when the blade makes contact, the longer it is in contact, the more energy it drains. This sword also has a limit to how much it can take before a red glow indicates that it is 'full' Setsuna can then use all the energy in the blade in an all-out single blow attack that can rupture even some of the strongest defenses, or she can use the stored energy on herself to heal her own low reserves of magic. After it uses either of these effects, the blade will need to 'nap' due to how full it was. The blade is of a normal length katana, However, it is split down the middle with many jagged teeth like protrusions making the blade look like a mouth ready to eat. It can also be used as an awkward sword breaker.

The third sword is one of the more simplistic blades, if not one of the more evil. Much like the Path it represents, Jigoku/Hell is a blade meant for the destruction of the soul. There is only a simple hilt, but where the blade should be is instead a horrid long black flame that twists and writhes in the air with menace and evil. This blade burns those it touches with black fire, causing excruciating pain and burns when it does, but this blade will only burn those with evil in their hearts, images of past wrong doings and evil coming to mind when cut with this blade, evoking both agony in the mind as well as the body. However, those with a great innocence will cause the blade to flicker out and remain that way until it is used to strike those filled with evil. This blade can remain out indefinitely unless it strikes one with a pure heart, then it will go out completely until rekindled with malic.

The fourth sword, Tsuyoi hikari/great light, is a blade meant for combat and to fight with those of great strength. This blade is very simple in appearance due to the fact that it is made of pure light and hence has no set form. However, due to this, it can cut through anything, and is considered by Setsuna to be the strongest of her six swords when it comes to cutting. This Blade does have a serious drawback however, it can't be used against foes that are equal strength or lower to herself. The Blade can't get serious if the opponent is not at least stronger then Setsuna herself, so it can't be used on mere mundane's and the like. It is amongst the hardest for her to use due to the fact that there are not many she would consider stronger then herself. However, it can be used in its most powerful form for 10 seconds if a certain condition is met. Setsuna must remain idle in combat for a whole three minutes for the power in the blade to recognize the passiveness of her ability. The moment the blade is released is the moment that it feels to all foes that a God has descended to destroy them. Even the Dark Evangel would be hard pressed to recover from a blow received from this form.

The fifth Blade is by far the sword that can cause the most destruction in the least amount of time. Sōzōshī ikari/loud anger is a blade meant to destroy, and utterly at that fact. The blade is not like the rest of her swords, looking more western designed like a claymore. The blade has a large gap down it's middle, looking for all intents and purposes like an overly massive tuning fork, though one with sharp edges on all four sides. It is large like her original sword, but much heavier for her to use. However, she doesn't need to use it like a sword, but much like it's intended purpose, and that is to cause destruction. The blade, if struck against anything, will start to resonate on impact. soon the blade will emit powerful resonating waves that can shatter a boulder with a touch, and the more impacts that are struck on it, the more powerful the waves generated. This blade is very dangerous for Setsuna to use due to the increasing effect that the blade can have on everything around her. It doesn't discriminate against what the waves will hit, so it is a sword best used with one's ally's very far away. If the sword is allowed to continue to resonate for a long period of time, then it will eventually hit an apex, releasing a massive wave that would obliterate everything in a 4 mile radius. It would take at least 3 minutes for the blade to hit this point, so unless she wishes it to, Setsuna would need to put the blade away or end the fight before that.

The Last blade, Ningen/Human, is a blade best used if one wishes to save those that one deems to. This blade doesn't have anything special about it looks, looking for all intents and purposes like an average Katana. However, this blade can take it's wielders thoughts and inner convictions and use them to increase Setsuna's Power by a large margin. This Blade will only respond to Setsuna if her inner self-doubts and regrets are gone. If any remain, then they will muddy the blades effect, much like a clouded mind does to one's judgment in a fight. However, if Setsuna is set in her beliefs, and has no doubt about herself for her actions, then the blade will take that conviction and give her power well beyond Human means and ability. This Blade reflects the soul of all humans, that if they let themselves become troubled or if they are emotionally strong, then one's convictions and truths can give them strength or weakness.

These six blades can't all be used at the same time, for they would interfere with each other, however, two can be used at a time if she needs. When the Pactio is activated, the six blades can be found inside a wheel that hovers behind Setsuna. The Wheel itself is called Bhavacakra/ wheel of life, and can be used as an absolute defense only once, and if used, will return to Pactio form and incapable of being used for 6 minutes.


	5. A Wolf In Mahora: Ayaka Yukihiro

This Pactio card is made by Wolf3391

Negima-Naruto story: A Wolf In Mahora.

* * *

Magister: Negi Springfield.

Ministra: Ayaka Yukihiro.

Title: Queen of Blades/Regina laminis

Color: Scarlet red

Direction: West

Planet: Venus

Virtue: Justice

Artifact: Amplitudo armamentarium/Grand Armory

The artifact is a conceptualization of Ayaka's desire to protect Negi and be his knight. her artifact allows her to wield various amours that have different magical abilities but she needs to be aware how to use them to be effective. the armors also come with a weapon along side it usually to boost effectiveness of the amour.

Ayaka's main base amour is a large chest piece complete with gauntlets, grieves and shoulder guards but also having a small cape hanging from her waist. A sword and shield too but the base amour can be reduced to a bracelet if needed to be concealed.


End file.
